Why We're Rivals
by Atreyl
Summary: Why exactly are Mello and Near rivals? Could this be because Near knows Mello had--and still has-- a teddy bear named Mr. Matty? Or the fact that Near caught him singing?


**Childhood Memories: Why We're Rivals  
**

**(Set in Whammy's orphanage. Ages vary between 6-14)**

**I. Singsong  
**

"--girl you think you know it all, you don't, I do, you don't, I do. So, _poof _with the attitude." Mello snapped at his reflection. "I don't wanna talk to you no more**. **Wait, come back, I think I'll have a heart attack." He thumped his hands on his chest, head bobbing to a mute tone, hips sashaying. "Bang bang, choochoo train. Wind me up, I'll do my thing."

Azure orbs widened when he saw someone else's reflection behind him. Standing in the doorway, which had been previously closed, was Near. The albino.

"Does Mello's thing include saying things ungrammatically?" He asked, sounding the least bit unperturbed.

"_Shut up, Near!_" Mello screeched.

**|~::~|**

**II. Present**

Mello was nearly in tears when he picked up a brightly wrapped present. A tag on the top said 'To Mello' in sloppy handwriting. Handwriting that can only belong to a certain redhead.

"Is that for Mello?" Near appeared in front of Mello, holding a stuffed bunny to his chest.

"Duh," Mello said. He wasn't able to think of anything better, he was so tearful.

"From Matt?" Near asked.

Mello froze the slightest bit. He didn't know how to answer. If he said 'yes,' then Near would get some kind of message that he and Matt were friends. Of course, they were, but Mello wouldn't like Near to know. His reason was this: if Near, one day, became evil, he'd know that Matt was somehow connected to Mello. He'd use the redhead to get information about him, and Mello would be brought down.

So, he said, "No."

This piqued Near's interest. "From who, then?"

"My aunt," Mello said.

"You don't have an aunt," Near said.

"Yeah, I do."

"What's her name?"

"Aunt Bob." Mello inwardly slapped himself.

"You have an Aunt Bob?!" exclaimed someone behind him. Matt bounded into view, looking excited. However, he frowned when he saw the gift in Mello's hands.

"B-but,_ I _gave you that," he whimpered.

Mello almost ripped Near's smirking face off.

**|~::~|**

**III. Matt**

"Wanna come outside?" Mello asked his best friend, kneeling beside him. He glared at the albino who sat opposite them. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Oh, he just wanted me to help him do something on the computer," Matt said, oblivious to the tension. "But that's okay, 'cuz--"

"You're not going to help me?" Near asked, looking at Matt almost sadly.

"Of course not, you twerp," Mello hissed. "He's _my _best friend, got it?" He grabbed Matt's hand and tried to pull him up.

"B-but..." Matt didn't know what to do. He was torn between siding with Mello or helping Near. Mello was his best friend and all, but Near _had _asked him first. At the same time, he valued his friendship with Mello and feared that if he went with Near, Mello would forever hate him.

The six-year-old gulped, adjusting his goggles uncomfortably. "Uh...Oh, look, Linda's calling me. Haha, see you!"

"First of all, Matty, you can't 'see' Linda calling you." Mello narrowed his eyes, grip tightening on Matt's poor appendage. "Second, you're coming with me."

"But I asked him first." Near took hold of Matt's other arm, yanking also.

Neither boys have seen the albino like this before, so it was quite a surprise to Mello. He, however just glared harder. "He's _my _best friend." He pulled Matt to him.

"Says who?" Near said, pulling Matt back.

This made Mello angrier, but also he was taken aback. He realized how Matt never actually confirmed their friendship; it had been a silent thing."M-matt!" He said, voice cracking. Another pull and Matt was sent stumbling towards the blond. "Y-you're my f-friend, right? My best friend?"

"Of course, Mell--" Matt's reply was cut short when Near yanked him back.

"Just play by yourself, Mello," he said.

"No!" Yank.

"Matt's always hanging out with you." Yank.

"Maybe he just likes me better!" Yank.

"Yeah, right!" Yank.

"Matty! Tell him I'm right!" Yank.

"Matt, please tell him _I'm_ right." Yank.

"Matty!" Yank.

"Also, did I mention he hates being called that?" Yank.

"That's not true!" Yank.

"Go ahead and ask." Yank.

"Matty?" Yank. "You don't mind being called that, right? Right?"

"I-I..." Matt stammered. He wrenched his poor, abused arms out of both's vice grips.

Mello took the hesitation seriously. "Waah! You _do _hate being called that!" He started to cry.

Poor Matt didn't know what to do. "M-mello, don't cry. I don't like being called that. Oh! I mean, I don't not like being called that. Mello, stop..." Matt finally burst into tears also, out of frustration.

"I hate you, Near!" Mello shoved the albino backwards, and Near fell back. He, however, did not cry.

At the realization of this fact, Mello cried harder.

**|~::~|**

**IV. Steam**

Mello, uncommonly calm, happily drew on the steam that was forming on one of the giant windows. He was attempting to draw a flower. He hummed to himself as he did so.

A few minutes later, he was finished, and he was sure that it was the best flower ever. He tugged Matt over, boasting proudly about how no one would be able to beat it. But, when the duo got there, Near was drawing in an area beside Mello's flower. He was finishing up, and he stepped aside to show them his creation.

It was a flower, too.

And next to Mello's, it was like the Statue of Liberty: beautiful.

"Mello, yours is cool, but Near's looks cooler!" Matt said, oblivious to the fact that he just made it worse.

Mello nearly ripped out his hair in frustration.

**|~::~|**

**V. Teddy Bear**

Mello was enjoying teasing Near. Near looked undisturbed, but there was the very slight hue of pink in his cheeks.

"A bunny!" Mello laughed, pointing at the stuffed bunny in Near's arms. "What ten-year-old carries around a _bunny?" _

"Please don't make fun of Mr. Cottontail," Near said in that monotone voice.

Mello roared louder with laughter. "Mr. Cottontail? Oh, my god!" He was nearly in tears.

"Please stop, or I'll be forced to make fun of Mr. Matty in return," Near said quietly.

Mello froze abruptly. "Don't you _dare _make fun of my teddy bear."

* * *

**A little OOC, but whatever. :)**


End file.
